


Waiting Game

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Feelings, Hotel Sex, Idols, Incredibly self indulgent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “Happy birthday, Wonwoo,” he said, voice low and warm. It was like every dream since December came to life and was happening all at once. It was too good to be true, but Taeyong was so solid against him, and when he leaned down Wonwoo ran his hand through the hair at the back of his neck. Real. Taeyong was incredibly real.“It’s not my birthday until tomorrow.”Taeyong shook his head.“I know, but I don’t care."





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Would I really be a fic writer if I didn't write a birthday fic? This is loosely based in the same timeline as Casual Affair and Kiss Me On the Mouth but you don't have to read either of those for this to make sense. 
> 
> It's still July 17th where I live so....still counts!!
> 
> This is proofread but not beta'd so any mistakes are my own!!

Wonwoo was on the fifteenth floor of some overpriced hotel in the middle of Seoul. It was the only thing he’d asked for, the only thing he wanted: to spend the day (and night) before his birthday away from the dorms. He’d begged the managers for weeks, even paid for the room himself. He just wanted privacy. Even splitting the group in half hadn’t helped much. The members were always stepping on each other’s toes, always in each other’s business. Normally it was fine, but Wonwoo really needed to recharge.

The thing about being an idol was that life always had a certain base level of business. Comebacks, tours, reality shows, practicing, learning new choreography and recording new albums. There was never much down time, maybe a week at the longest where things weren’t actively happening.

The other thing about being an idol was that any friends outside the group were living the same way, and it was nothing short of a blessing when schedules lined up. When they didn’t, well — 

Wonwoo’s phone pinged on the nightstand. His lip twitched and a huge smile spread across his face. He didn’t pay it any mind. There was no one around to see it, anyway.

Three knocks. Two knocks. Three knocks.

Wonwoo’s heart sped as he sat up and made his way to the door. He opened it and was greeted by a boy covered from head to toe, cap pulled low and mask obscuring his face. He slipped inside quickly, and Wonwoo locked every single lock on the door behind him.

The boy pulled off his mask and slipped his hoodie off. It was too hot for it, but Taeyong couldn’t risk being spotted. His hat came off too, and since the last time Wonwoo saw him his hair had gone from red to black to soft blonde to tipped a soft pastel blue, gentle like ocean waves. Looking at Taeyong was like getting punched right in the solar plexus, like staring at the sun during an eclipse. Bad, maybe even painful, but worth it.

“You came,” Wonwoo breathed out. Taeyong ran a hand through his hair and let his hoodie drop to the floor.

“I wasn’t sure I’d be back in time,” Taeyong said. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. “I told the managers I needed a break and they didn’t ask any questions. Not being a troublemaker pays off.”

Now that Taeyong was here Wonwoo could see how deep the circles under his eyes were, how tired he was under the mask of Idol that he was still wearing. Wonwoo sat next to him. He kept stealing glances at Taeyong’s face, hoping he was being more discreet than he felt. Facetiming Taeyong was worlds different than seeing him in person, which was something Wonwoo hadn’t been able to do much of. Both of them had spent more of the year out of the country than in it, and it was nothing but sheer luck that they were both sitting in a hotel room in the middle of Seoul at all.

“I’m glad you’re here, hyung,” Wonwoo said. He glanced away from Taeyong’s face and traced the back of his hand instead. Even in the blistering July heat, Taeyong’s hands were cool. It was strangely soothing, how some things remained so constant.

Taeyong slipped his hand out from under Wonwoo’s and put it on his shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress and straddling his hips in one fluid motion.

The way his cock immediately twitched in interest was nothing short of embarrassing. He met Taeyong’s eyes, intense and warm, almost predatory, and let out a shaky breath.

“Happy birthday, Wonwoo,” he said, voice low and warm. It was like every dream since December came to life and was happening all at once. It was too good to be true, but Taeyong was so solid against him, and when he leaned down Wonwoo ran his hand through the hair at the back of his neck. _Real_. Taeyong was incredibly real.

“It’s not my birthday until tomorrow.”

Taeyong shook his head.

“I know, but I don’t care. It’s been so long. I just want —” Taeyong’s words were cut off as he turned his face away and yawned.

Wonwoo smiled, trailed his hands down Taeyong’s back until he pressed their bodies together.

“You just got to Seoul, what, two hours ago? You should rest a little, hyung,” Wonwoo said softly. He rubbed his hand up and down Taeyong’s back. Sometimes he understood Taeyong like the two were a reflection in a mirror, like they spoke a language only the two of them could understand. Their wants and likes were incredibly similar, especially when it came to each other. “I booked the room until tomorrow night. We have time.”

Taeyong’s body melted against him.

“I can stay at least until the morning. Maybe longer if I make something up.”

Wonwoo hummed as his hands continued their slow slide up and down Taeyong’s back. His breathing went deep and even, and Wonwoo was sure he’d finally slipped off when his voice broke through the quiet.

“An hour. No more than an hour.”

Wonwoo smiled and bit back a laugh.

“Okay.”

\----

Wonwoo played around on his phone while Taeyong slept. He scrolled through the group chat, laughing softly to himself about the members pouting at him spending the day by himself.

It was Jun that stood up for him, replying ‘ _Let him be. We can celebrate tomorrow night.’_

Jun. He was the only one who even had the barest hint of an idea of what Wonwoo was doing in his hotel room. There were other members he could have told, like Seungcheol. But it was the nagging worry that Seungcheol would frown, would put a hand on his shoulder and tell him to think of the group, that there were more important things at stake than a fling. He knew. He was always _acutely_ aware of what he was doing, so it was better than no one really knew what was going on.

It was safer, too, in the long run. There was a saying, some American World War II propaganda Wonwoo had learned about in high school. Loose Lips Sink Ships.

Besides, a secret was only a secret if you kept it. Whatever was going on between him and Taeyong was going to stay between them, in hotel rooms and dimly lit stairwells and kakao chats that were wiped clean each night.

It wasn’t just that they were two men. It was also that they were two male _idols_. Some days the word was a physical weight on his shoulders. Today, sitting with his back propped against the headboard staring down at Taeyong’s beautiful face, it was like trying to breathe in the dead of winter.

Taeyong stirred next to him. His eyes fluttered open once before slamming shut as he groaned. 

“What time is it?” he asked, voice cracking a little from disuse.

Wonwoo’s hand moved through Taeyong’s hair absently.

“A little after six,” Wonwoo answered.

Taeyong’s eyes flew open as he sat up.

“I told you only an _hour_ ,” Taeyong groaned, hands coming up to rub across his face.

Wonwoo set his phone on the nightstand and moved closer to Taeyong.

“It’s my birthday, hyung, and I wanted you to sleep. When’s the last time you really got to rest?”

Taeyong didn’t answer. He kept his hands over his face for a long time, and when he finally took them away his cheeks were dusted pink.

Cute.

“Let me make it up to you now, then,” Taeyong said. He licked his lips, glancing between Wonwoo’s eyes and mouth a few times before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

It was soft, almost hesitant, like Taeyong wasn’t sure he was still allowed to kiss him. Wonwoo’s entire body lit up like a meteor shower, like he was burning through Earth’s atmosphere and plummeting to the ground below. His breath shuddered out of his nose as he moved closer, pulling Taeyong into his lap and deepening the kiss.

Taeyong made a choked off noise in the back of his throat when Wonwoo’s hands flew to his waist and slipped just under his shirt. His skin was still warm from sleep, and Wonwoo’s fingers mapped him eagerly, hungrily.

Wonwoo could have spent hours kissing Taeyong. The feel of his lips, his tongue, the way warmth bloomed in his chest from every contact. It was almost better than standing on stage.

“Missed you,” Wonwoo panted out between kisses. 

Taeyong hummed, cupped Wonwoo's face between his hands and took a moment to rub his thumbs across his cheeks.

"Me —" Taeyong gasped as Wonwoo gripped his hips. "Me too."

Their lips reconnected automatically. Wonwoo licked into Taeyong's mouth and shivered. His fingers dipped just inside Taeyong's waistband, fingers trailing lazily against his skin. Taeyong's hands flew from his face and down to his hands, urging them lower while he ground down against him.

"Please —" Taeyong panted out when they broke apart. "I want you so bad. Please. I need —"

There was about being with Taeyong, a maddening juxtaposition between what Wonwoo wanted and what Wonwoo needed.

He wanted to spend hours taking Taeyong apart. Especially with how much time stretched out before them. They might have a full twenty-four hours together. Wonwoo could suck Taeyong off while they made small talk if he wanted. The possibilities were endless.

But the truth was that Taeyong pressed just the right buttons in Wonwoo's brain to make him needy. Wonwoo needed Taeyong, needed him naked, needed him now, now, _now_.

Hearing Taeyong say basically the same thing out loud was like falling into a pool of carbonated water. It tingled across his skin and went straight to his dick.

Wonwoo nodded, quick and probably over-eager. He pulled Taeyong's shirt over his head and took his time admiring every inch of revealed skin. He put his finger just under the hollow of Taeyong's throat, trailed it lightly down the center of his chest, over his abdomen and all the way to the button of his jeans. His eyes followed the line, and when he finally met Taeyong's eyes again his cheeks were flushed, eyes wide, lower lip was trapped between his teeth.

Wonwoo was pretty much done for.

He yanked his own shirt over his head before reconnecting their lips, his body simmering everywhere their bare skin touched. 

Taeyong's hands splayed across his back, pulled their bodies flush together as he ground down against his crotch. Wonwoo moaned and Taeyong's tongue slipped against his eagerly. Everything was so _hot,_ Taeyong's skin and his hands and his beautiful mouth. Wonwoo felt almost dizzy with it, and he broke the kiss with a quick nip at Taeyong's bottom lip so he could breathe. Taeyong nosed his way along Wonwoo's jaw and kissed him just under it, teeth grazing the skin enough for Wonwoo to feel it.

He moaned, long and loud and his hips bucked up into Taeyong a little helplessly. Taeyong panted against his neck and that only made it worse. Wonwoo was aching, and rational thought was leaving him with each warm breath Taeyong fanned across his skin.

Wonwoo worked Taeyong's jeans open while he pretending to leave marks in a line down his neck. He nipped gently and soothed each spot with his tongue, and Wonwoo shuddered and exposed more skin to Taeyong’s mouth. He bit harder and Wonwoo hissed, swearing under his breath at the thought of Taeyong actually marking him up, leaving some evidence of their time together for anyone to see. His hand slipped inside Taeyong's jeans and he palmed his cock roughly over his underwear.

"Hyung," Wonwoo gasped. Taeyong bit him again, hard enough that he was definitely going to bruise. "Hyung, I want —"

Taeyong pulled back to meet his eyes. His lips were red and kiss-swollen, his eyes were half-lidded, and Wonwoo was _so_ turned on he could barely breathe. Taeyong's hand slipped over his own, pressed his cock into Wonwoo's hand harder until Taeyong groaned, head thrown back and spine arched in a beautiful curve.

"What do you want? I'll do whatever you want. Anything," Taeyong panted.

Wonwoo looked down the line of Taeyong's body until he reached their joined hands.

He wanted _so much_. He wanted anything, whatever Taeyong's anything was.

Wonwoo slipped his hand inside Taeyong's boxers and teased his fingers against his shaft.

"Last time you said you wanted to ride me," Wonwoo said. His mouth turned up in a smirk when he gripped Taeyong's cock and his eyes fluttered in pleasure. "If I can really have anything —"

"Yes. _God,_ yes," Taeyong moaned. He slipped out of Wonwoo's lap and laid flat on the bed so he could get his jeans off. Wonwoo took the time to dig through his bag and pull out lube and condoms. When he settled back on the bed Taeyong was naked, every bit of his skin dappled in that golden hour sunlight bleeding through the curtains. Wonwoo felt it like a physical blow, all the breath knocked out of him by the stunning boy in his bed. Taeyong propped himself up on his elbows with a lazy grin.

"Like what you see?"

His voice rumbled through Wonwoo's chest and straight down to his groin. His cock twitched insistently against his jeans, but he ignored his own desire favor of drinking in every inch of Taeyong's body.

"The things you do to me," Wonwoo murmured. He set the lube on the bed next to Taeyong's leg and worked himself out of his jeans. Getting inside Taeyong was his only coherent thought. He kicked his jeans to the floor and Taeyong pulled him closer by the wrist, situating him so his back was to the headboard. He straddled Wonwoo again and settled his weight back on his thighs, took both their erections in his hand and squeezed. Wonwoo's head hit the wall with an audible sound.

"I want you to watch me," Taeyong said, and Wonwoo groaned but opened his eyes.

Taeyong popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers. He got up on his knees, and Wonwoo was close enough to his erection that he could have slipped Taeyong in his mouth if he wanted to, and _god_ did he want to. Taeyong had told him to watch, and something about the way he'd said it, low and rough and commanding, had Wonwoo itching to obey.

Taeyong took a breath as he reached back and slid his finger inside. His breath shuddered out, but he trapped Wonwoo's eyes with his own as he started to move. Wonwoo knew what he was doing, could even hear the slick sound of his finger working in and out of his body, but he couldn't actually see what was happening. It was incredibly erotic to watch, to see the way Taeyong reacted to pleasure.

He set a pretty quick pace, fast and efficient, but if Taeyong felt anything like him, every heartbeat a pulse of arousal right in his dick, then he understood.

He worked another finger inside, and when his eyes slipped shut Wonwoo fucked into his own fist just to get some of the edge off. He bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound, kept his eyes locked on Taeyong and when his eyes opened Wonwoo moved a hand to his hip.

Taeyong narrowed his eyes.

"I said watch, not touch."

The words crackled along Wonwoo’s spine and he shivered, smirked and squeezed Taeyong's hip.

"I thought I could have anything I wanted?" Wonwoo asked, voice lilting in a tease. His fingers brushed against Taeyong's erection and he gasped, hips stuttering forward before rocking back on his fingers.

"You don't get a say in —" Taeyong started, words cut off by a choked moan as his fingers slid deeper. Wonwoo's entire body was on fire and the hand that wasn't gripping Taeyong's hip twisted in the sheets. "This is your present."

Wonwoo smirked, stared down Taeyong's cock and licked his lips.

"It's a good present, hyung, really. I just want you to fuck my mouth a little."

Taeyong's entire body seized and he moaned, his spine arching from the force of pleasure coursing through him. He really was too beautiful to be real.

Wonwoo took the opportunity to lean forward and press a kiss to Taeyong's thigh. He glanced up and Taeyong was panting, his cheeks a lovely pink that was made more obvious by the blue in his hair. Wonwoo kissed him again, higher up, inching over until Taeyong's cock was right in front of his mouth. He looked up again, waited for Taeyong to give him permission. Taeyong turned away and Wonwoo heard the lube open again before Taeyong's body shuddered. He worked another finger inside before turning back, and Wonwoo licked his lips and let his breath ghost over the head of his cock.

"Please," Wonwoo whispered, and just when it looked like Taeyong was going to give in he shook his head.

"Touch yourself for me."

Wonwoo huffed.

"Feeling embarrassed?"

"A little," Taeyong admitted. His eyes fluttered again and he took a deep breath. "But I really want to see you. Please. For me."

Wonwoo sighed, feigning reluctance like there had ever been a chance he’d deny Taeyong anything. Taeyong could ask him to dye his hair hot pink for his next comeback and he'd be talking to the stylists about it the next day.

Wonwoo took his hand off Taeyong's hip and wrapped it around his dick, hissing at the contact. He worked his hand over himself at the same pace Taeyong fucked himself on his fingers, and whenever Taeyong would thrust deep inside he'd squeeze himself tighter. Taeyong's eyes were burning him alive, only leaving his face to watch his hand stroking over his dick.

Taeyong thrust back a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He wiped them on the sheets and tossed Wonwoo a condom.

"I’m ready if you are," Taeyong said with a grin.

Wonwoo rolled on the condom while Taeyong settled in Wonwoo's lap. He poured lube over Wonwoo's cock and spent way more time than necessary working it over the condom. Wonwoo's head slammed into the wall again as he groaned. Taeyong's hands were almost magical, slender fingers working him until he reached down to pull his hand away.

Taeyong met his eyes and winked, lined himself up and slowly started to sink down.

Taeyong was too good, tight and hot and he sunk down slowly, worked his hips over the tip teasingly before continuing. Wonwoo felt like he couldn't breathe, like every part of him was intrinsically connected to Taeyong's movements above him. When he bottomed out he pressed their foreheads together, panting softly between them. Wonwoo rubbed his hands over his arms, along his sides, kissed a line from his neck to his lips. He felt Taeyong tighten around him when their tongues met and he groaned, fighting hard to keep still on the bed.

Taeyong looped his arms around Wonwoo's neck and rocked his hips, breaking off their kiss to gasp out a breath. Wonwoo couldn't have agreed more. His body was buzzing, desire and pleasure finally mixing together and surging through him. Taeyong gave him one more kiss before he started moving, let Wonwoo's hands on his waist set their pace. Taeyong was beautiful, all flushed skin and hazy eyes and full, over kissed lips. He worked his hips like the dancer he was, every movement perfectly calculated for maximum benefit. Wonwoo was torn between burying his face in Taeyong's shoulder and keeping their eyes locked so he could watch his face contort in pleasure.

It was hot. The air between them was almost humid, heavy with the heat of their skin and their breaths. Taeyong's eyes fluttered as he rocked down, lip trapped between his teeth as he searched for that spot inside him. It felt incredible, and Wonwoo was already close, arousal pooling under his navel. Taeyong picked up speed, gripped Wonwoo's shoulders and bounced on his cock. Wonwoo kind of wanted to spend the rest of the night buried inside Taeyong's body.

Eventually, Taeyong slowed his movements, brow furrowed. His cock was hard and leaking between them, and when Wonwoo reached between them and squeezed him Taeyong's back arched and he keened.

"Please, I can't —"

"It's harder when you have to do it yourself," Wonwoo said, and Taeyong breathed out a laugh. "Don't get impatient. We've got all night."

"I just —"

Wonwoo gripped Taeyong's hips and slammed up with so much force Taeyong fell against his chest with a gasp.

"Just want it, right?" Wonwoo finished for him, not caring at all how smug he sounded. Seeing the way Taeyong was falling apart in his lap short-circuited his brain, wiped away every thought that wasn’t about getting them both off. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust up again, and when Taeyong moaned, low and gritty in his ear he pulled Taeyong off his cock and pressed him flat against the bed.

Taeyong's eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth to say something, but Wonwoo wrapped his legs around his waist and slid back inside and whatever Taeyong was going to say turned into a desperate, punched out moan.

Wonwoo fucked into Taeyong with the singular mission of seeing him come. He leaned down and kissed him, wet and open mouthed. Taeyong shivered and worked his hips against Wonwoo as desperation took over. He hooked Taeyong's leg over his shoulder and thrust deeper, rewarded immediately by Taeyong arching off the mattress with a desperate _there, there_.

Wonwoo fucked into Taeyong deeper, gliding over his prostate with each thrust. He was so hard, _so close_. He slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked Taeyong's leaking cock. His nails raked over Wonwoo's back as he keened. Wonwoo thrust once, twice, and as his thumb grazed the head of Taeyong's cock he came hard between them.

Wonwoo slowed his hand even as his hips worked faster, chasing his own release. He looked down at Taeyong, body covered in come, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving from the force of his orgasm. It was enough, just looking at the state he was in, to push Wonwoo over the edge. He buried his face in Taeyong's neck and came with a gasped out moan.

He slowed his hips and went still, just listened to the sound of Taeyong’s breathing as he came down.

After a few minutes of catching his breath he pulled out and collapsed on top of Taeyong. He felt almost as tired as after a concert, like he’d expended too much energy but hadn’t noticed because of the adrenaline. Taeyong was just too closely linked to the stage for his mind not to supply the analogies. 

Taeyong’s chest rose and fell harshly under him. He could feel the pounding of his heart, just off time with his own. Wonwoo kissed him before he’d even caught his breath, long and slow and gentle. When he pulled back he moved Taeyong’s sweat damp bangs out of his eyes and his lips twitched up smugly at how blissed out he looked.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong said as he blinked back to reality. It was jarring, an apology right after an orgasm. It sat heavy in the air, heavy in his chest.

Wonwoo’s brow furrowed.

“Why are you apologizing?”

Taeyong looked away, eyes locked on some painting on the wall.

“It’s your birthday and I still made you do all the work.”

Wonwoo would have laughed if it was anyone else, but he knew Taeyong was being genuine. He pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek and when he turned back to look at him he kissed him on the lips.

“It’s not about that, hyung. Not for me.” Wonwoo felt the burn in his cheeks and fought through it. He wasn’t — it wasn’t a _confession_. It was just the truth. “You’re here. You could have stayed home but you came here instead. That’s what I care about.”

Wonwoo trailed kisses down Taeyong’s cheek, down his neck before finally burying his face in the space there.

“Besides, it was your birthday not too long ago. My present is just a little late, that’s all.”

Taeyong huffed, his lips twitching into a smile before he laughed for real. Wonwoo wondered if it was partly from exhaustion, or maybe something that had been weighing Taeyong down had been set free. He couldn’t imagine having such an impact on Taeyong’s life. It had to be from the come down. 

“So we’re celebrating our birthdays at the same time now?” Taeyong asked. His voice had a strange questioning lilt that Wonwoo couldn’t place, like Taeyong was asking him something else.

Something that sounded a lot like the future.

Wonwoo looked up and met Taeyong’s eyes. There was a question there, but it didn’t seem like one that needed an answer. 

“A lot can happen in a year,” Wonwoo said gently. He sighed. “We could be anywhere in the world next year.”

There were a lot of unsaid things, a lot of things that were easy enough to pick out if you read between the lines.

_We might have to stop this before then._

_We might be touring._

_We might not be idols anymore._

There was something almost soothing in the chaos that came with idol life, in the absolute unpredictability of the future.

And yet Lee Taeyong was staring up at Wonwoo and hinting at just that. A whisper, really, a suggestion as small as a firefly’s light, but just as bright.

Wonwoo kissed Taeyong again, slow enough to savor it. There were no guarantees in life, but Taeyong hadn’t really asked him for one.

They were still existing in some blurred space between friends and lovers, but it was comfortable. Taeyong wasn't asking him to change that, either. What they had was nice and Wonwoo wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

He pulled back and gave Taeyong a soft smile.

“We can try, hyung. Let's call it a date, for now.”

Taeyong’s smile was blinding.

\----

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. They took a shower and Taeyong actually pouted, _pouted_ at Wonwoo until he gave in and let Taeyong scrub his hair. 

They played video games and ordered an absurd amount of room service that Taeyong tried to pay for. Wonwoo staunchly refused, but Taeyong wouldn’t listen and called the front desk to put his card on the room too. 

“This is ridiculous,” Wonwoo muttered, but Taeyong just grinned and ruffled his hair fondly.

“Let hyung spoil you. It’s not like I get to do it often,” Taeyong said. 

Wonwoo sighed and rolled his eyes, but he let Taeyong do what he wanted, which apparently included feeding him a bite of each thing they ordered.

\----

Wonwoo had almost drifted off to sleep when his phone lit up and vibrated with notification after notification.

It was enough to wake Taeyong up too, and he frowned as he glanced at his own phone.

“Sorry, hyung. It’s —” Wonwoo started, but Taeyong leaned forward and kissed him before he could finish.

“Happy birthday, Wonwoo,” he said as they broke apart.

Wonwoo’s heart gave a hard thud against his ribs and for a moment it was almost like time stopped, like something about being in bed with Taeyong instead of being in the dorms was like a line in the sand, like things would forever be different.

Wonwoo pressed their foreheads together. The light from the full moon filtered through the curtains and gave the room a soft glow. It was enough light for Wonwoo to see the way Taeyong’s eyes glowed, warm and soft and full of something that was definitely fondness.

“Thank you. Really.”

\----

Wonwoo woke up with Taeyong’s chest pressed against his back, his face buried in the space between his shoulder blades. Wonwoo wasn’t one for casual touching, but sometimes he saw the appeal. Taeyong’s arm was thrown casually across his waist, their legs tangled together under the sheets. It was a comfortable kind of intimacy he had only ever experienced with his members. To find it on his own, outside of them, was almost bittersweet.

Wonwoo turned in Taeyong’s arms so they were face to face. He spent a lot of time watching the way Taeyong’s face twitched in his sleep, the way the sunlight bounced off his hair and made the blue almost periwinkle.

Wonwoo spent a few minutes replying to the unbelievable number of messages in the group chat, various Happy Birthdays and a private message from Jun with another one of those winking emojis. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Jun was going to use this against him somehow, like he'd done Wonwoo a favor and deserved to get something out of being a normal friend, but he didn’t really mind.

By the time he finished, Taeyong was stirring. He rolled away from Wonwoo and stretched his whole body like a cat, groaning as he turned back over.

“Good morning,” Taeyong said. His hair was tousled in a way that was unfairly cute. Or maybe Wonwoo was just weak to him.

Wonwoo grinned. “Let’s get breakfast.”

Taeyong nodded eagerly, and Wonwoo slipped on his glasses while they poured over the room service menu, settling on a mix of savory and sweet.

“When do you have to be back?” Wonwoo asked after they finished eating. 

Taeyong looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“What do you plan on doing the rest of the day?”

Wonwoo smirked.

“Well, I’d like to play Overwatch with you, but if you have to leave I’d rather blow you.”

Taeyong shivered and grabbed his phone off the bed at lightning speed. His fingers flew over the screen, and he got a message back almost instantly. He set his phone back on the bed and grinned. 

“I have until 5pm. That’s enough time for both, right?”

Wonwoo laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s my birthday. We can definitely do both."

**Author's Note:**

> I love two Cancer Sun Leo Moon boys <333 Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
